Gabriel
Appearances *Digital Devil Saga 2: Light race (Optional boss) *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgment Arcana (Eriko's ultimate persona) *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Side Character (Probably a Daitenshi) *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race Biography In Digital Devil Saga 2 Five years ago, members of the Karma Society captured four devouring angels. Their minds have eroded to the point that they start questioning if they're human. But then their demon memories kicked in, which ran parallel to Shin Megami Tensei II, including the building of the Millennium Kingdom and turning betrayers to stone. Then they would attack because they can't control their thirst. You fight Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel twice, once when you find them by themselves; and once in a single battle, facing each one of them and the finally Michael, one at a time. In Shin Megami Tensei Gabriel is one of 3 Seraphs that could join you in the Law path, saying that you and your partner are the new Adam and Eve. When Michael says you will need the Angel Ring, you need to fuse her, Raphael, and Uriel to make it., In the Neutral and Chaos paths, she calls you a sinner and is one of the bosses pre-Michael In Shin Megami Tensei II Once Uriel, Raphael, Michael, and the fake YHVH are defeated, the remaining Senator reveals herself to be Gabriel, who was told to distance herself from the others by the orders of One God, the real YHVH. If you defeat the real YHVH on the path of Law, she states that you still have a purpose, and tells you to go to Eden. In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne If you are against Chiaki's (or the female classmate's) Reason of Yosuga, you are forced to fight against Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Otherwise, you fight Futomimi. Afterwards, you can fuse a Throne with Raphael to get her. History In Abrahamic religion, Gabriel is a high ranking archangel second only to Michael. His name means "Master who is of God" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the Holy Spirit, in contrast to Michael who is the right hand of God. His primary task is that of a messenger who told Zacharias of the birth of John the Baptist and the Virgin Mary of the birth of Jesus. By Muslims he is especially noted for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and for being the messenger that tells prophets of their obligations. While typically thought to be male or of a neutral gender in early texts, some schools of thought believe that the portrayal of Gabriel's feminine face in art denotes that Gabriel is in fact a female angel. This may be in contrast to Michael's male role as the right hand of God, but the subject is still largely debated in religious circles. When portrayed as a female she often holds a lily, suggesting her gentile feminine nature. Stats In Shin Megami Tensei In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skills Nocturne: Samrecarm (default), Ziodyne (default), Maziodynye (default), Blight (lvl 88), Persuade (89), Elec Boost (90), Radiance (91) Persona 3: Bufudyne, Mahamaon, Hama Boost, Mabufudyne, Repel Dark, Myriad Arrows Gallery Image:Gabriel.png|Gabriel as she appears in Persona 3 Image:GabrielSMT.jpg|Gabriel as he appeared in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Judgment Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Daitenshi Clan